You are the Reason
by Beloved666
Summary: Mabill wedding one-shot. I do not own any of the characters or music.


Title:

By: Beloved666

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the song.

* * *

Mabel groaned a bit as she flopped down on the sofa and glared up at the ceiling. _So much madness..._ she thought to herself before turning to the side and shaking her head quickly _Nope, nope, nope, I'm okay. Everything's fine... I just have to make it through the ceremony and then I'll get to have the best honeymoon ever! _she came to the resolution, throwing her arms into the air victoriously and sitting up. Since early morning, she had been bombarded with things to do.

"Mabel, honey, it's almost time. We have to get you in your dress and get some photos taken before we leave." Said a soft voice which comforted Mabel just ever so slightly.

"Okey dokey, mom!" She said cheerfully as she stood up and got ready to put on her dress.

* * *

Bill swallowed hard at the sight of the Pines men in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey, I've recently had a multi-dimensional makeover!" He said with a small chuckle, holding his hands in front of him as if he were about to be arrested for some crime he has yet to commit.

Standford and Stanley stood behind Dipper holding their brass knuckles and laser guns as they watched the male sternly while Dipper spoke: "Remember, Bill, you hurt Mabel, and you'll have no one standing between you and our Grunkles ever again."

Bill nodded before shrugging "I'd never hurt my shooting star, pine tree."

"Good, otherwise I'll make sure to send you back to that rotting dimension of yours before you can even think of escaping." Ford threatened.

"And I'll be the one in charge of what kind of condition you go back in. " Stanley chimed in with a menacing grin.

"Y-Yes, Sirs." Bill nodded before pushing his hand through his hair.

Dipper let out a soft sigh "I don't know what my sister sees in you..." he said as a small smile formed on his lips at the thought of his sister's happy face anytime she and the demon were together "now, let's get you to that wedding."

* * *

The wedding was an outdoor event held at the Mystery Shack, as per the bride's request, and the area was decorated in beautiful pink and gold floral arrangements placed on the white table sheets. The stage was set with a rose covered arch in the middle against a white backdrop. Everyone was already seated at the tables when Bill strolled up to the stage in a simple black tux with a pink tie.

There was a soft mumbling in the crowd as the people in attendance watched the groom, most still in slight disbelief that the person who had once tried to destroy their town was now marrying the happy-go-lucky sweetheart of their town.

Soon after, a soft melody began to fill the area as the song "You Are The Reason" by Calum Scott began to play.

As the song played, the flower girls began to walk down the aisle, decorating the white carpet in golden coloured rose petals leading up the stage before taking their seats. Following them came the brides' maids in a simple white strapless long dress, taking their positions as well on the stage before Mabel slowly appeared in a blush pink enchanted style dress which flowed gently behind her, decorated intricately with white flowers which contained specks of gold inside of the buds. Her Grunkle Stan walked her down the aisle, smiling at his niece while attempting not to cry.

* * *

_"Grunkle Stan! I have a big, big, big request for you!" said a 13-year-old Mabel Pines with a kooky grin. _

_"Ugh, what is it, kiddo?" He said, looking at her due to her blocking his view of the television. _

_Her smile widened as she looked at him with a somewhat stubborn look on her face, allowing him to know that whatever she wanted, he would not be able to get out of it. "I want you to walk me down the aisle when I get married!" _

_He blinked a bit at the request before furrowing his eyebrows a bit "Isn't that your dad's job?" _

_"I want you to do it! Please, please, please Grunkle Stan!" _

_He laughed at her expressions before nodding and ruffling her hair a bit "Sure, kiddo, whatever you want." _

Little did he know, she'd hold that against him.

* * *

Bill stood on top of the stage, mouth slightly agape as he watched his bride move towards him slowly. His hands were shaking as time, for once, seemed to move by terrifyingly slow and he fought off the urge to go and lift her into his arms.

The song reached it's peak as she began to ascend onto the stage, soon after she was facing him, still looking down while her cream coloured veil covered her eyes. He slowly placed his finger under her chin before lifting it to face him as he pushed the veil away from her face. His heart began beating at that moment. She looked so perfect, and as the memories which lead up to this moment flooded his head, he felt as those he finally understood why humans do such crazy things in the name of "love."

Standford stood in between them as the officiant of the wedding, allowing the couples to speak their vows.

"Mabel Pines, my precious Shooting Star, I'm willing to make you a deal." He smiled softly as he looked at her, the crowd giving a slight groan at his joke while Mabel instead attempted to stifle a soft giggle, " I am willing to promise you that I will always be with you, for all eternity. There's no breaking this deal, Shooting Star. But, I'm also not gonna stand in front of you and lie to you, I won't guarantee that you'll never be mad at me. I can't guarantee that I'll be the perfect husband and as much as I hate the idea, I won't always be able to make you happy, no matter how hard I try. However, I will guarantee that you will always be the reason that my heart beats. You will always be the one singular thing that I would drop everything for and protect with my life. I don't mind being turned to stone again, so long as my precious Shooting Star may continue to enlighten the world." He sighed softly before resting his forehead against Mabels and whispering to her "You are the reason I feel like I've already taken over this universe...you are my universe, Shooting Star."

"Hi." Mabel said with a slight smile, her eyes swelling a bit as she fought back tears.

"Hello," Bill replied as he closed his eyes and relaxed in their position before whispering to her softly "your turn, my love."

Mabel nodded slightly before closing her eyes as well and taking a deep breath "My darling Dorito chip," she began as soft laughter spread throughout the audience and Bill began to grin widely, "I fall in love way too easily. When we first met, I was so ecstatic about having an epic summer romance I barely noticed anything else. Not to mention, you did try to end my family so you weren't really that high up on potential boyfriends. However, growing up, I realized that love wasn't something you could find so easily... so when we met all those years later, I actually didn't want to be in a relationship but you had this special ability to make my heart bubble at the simplest things. Being with you, I've finally found all that I could have never dreamed I could have or deserve, the kind of love that is rare and unforgettable. For all the plans I have with you, for us, I have no plans to ever lose you. So, I'll give you my presence for eternity, my love and my trust. As long as you never break your part of the deal, I'll keep mine."

Ford smiled softly at the scene before him, trusting the demon again for the first time in what seemed like forever before saying "You may now seal the deal."

Bill nearly didn't wait for the end of Ford's statement before grabbing Mabel and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her softly, drowning in the feeling of his hearts rapid beating. Mabel smiled a bit at the kiss, wrapping her arms around the nape of his neck before deepening the kiss.

_The End._


End file.
